Dark Relation
by LaDameNoir
Summary: Hermione muss einige harte Situationen meistern und Draco beobachtet sie. Wird er ihr helfen? Wie kommt sie mit der neuen Distanz zu ihren Freunden klar?


Müde döste Hermione vor sich hin. Ihr Kopf lag entspannt auf dem dicken Zaubergeschichtsbuch.

Was machte sie hier noch mal?

Lernen? Wo war sie überhaupt?

Langsam tauchte Minne aus ihrem Tagtraum auf und wurde abrupt wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt.

„Na, ohne deinem Möchtegern-Helden und dem Wiesel hier?", vernahm sie den sarkastischen Tonfall Malfoys.

„Wohl wieder hier um dein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein durch übermäßiges pauken zu kompensieren?", machte er weiter.

Sie war also in der Bibliothek? Was machte sie überhaupt hier? Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht schon wieder geweint. Wenn Malfoy das sah! Er würde sie nur wieder fertig machen.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht hilft sondern dich noch weiter zur Besserwisserin abstempelt? An deinem Ruf bist du selber Schuld. Hör auf mit lernen und mach mal was Vernünftiges.", fügte er hinzu.

Erstaunt fuhr Hermione hoch, war das ein Rat gewesen? Zwar immer noch in eine Beleidigung verpackt aber trotzdem.

Er klang sogar nicht so unfreundlich wie sonst.

„Und trockne deine Tränen, oder soll ich deinen Harry-Schatz holen, damit er das macht? Oder stehst du eher auf Rotkäppchen?", zerstörte Draco ihre Illusion.

Unfreundlich wie immer, seufzte Hermione.

„Hast du was gesagt Schlammblut?", wandte sich Malfoy noch mal an sie kurz vorm gehen.

„Nein.", stammelte sie und wischte hastig ihre Tränen ab.

Bloß nicht noch mehr Peinlichkeiten, sie konnte jetzt schon froh sein wenn nicht die ganze Schule davon erfuhr das sie heimlich heulte und Tagträume hatte.

Eilig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und hastete an Draco vorbei, wobei dieser sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bedachte, den sie aber nicht bemerkte so aufgewühlt war sie.

Fast kam Draco zu spät zu Zaubertränke, doch wie immer war es Snape egal, was er machte und so bekam er auch nur einen gelangweilten Blick und ein: „Setzen Sie sich bitte Mister Malfoy."

Arrogant schlenderte er auf seinen Platz und setzte sich.

Hermione auf der anderen Seite des Raumes warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. Sie vermutete anscheinend er hätte schon überall herumerzählt was in der Bibliothek passiert war, was er aber nicht hatte, sie aber nicht wissen konnte.

Warum haben die Slytherins sie noch nicht angegriffen, verhöhnt und warum kümmerte sie das? Seit sie Malfoy eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte legten sich die Slytherins nicht mehr so mit ihr an wie zuvor und sie fürchtete sich auch nicht mehr vor ihnen.

Warum also jetzt auf einmal? Hing das mit den Tagträumen zusammen? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal wovon sie träumte. Das machte sie fast wahnsinnig! Sie hatte bloß ein wages Gefühl von Dunkelheit und Finsternis.

„Miss Granger, würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und meinem Unterricht folgen? Ich soll ihnen die Kunst der Zaubertränke beibringen, was denken sie sich eigentlich in meinem Unterricht zu dösen?", fauchte Snape gefährlich leise.

„Würden sie mir das bitte erklären?", setzte er hinterher, während er sie aus kalten Augen anblickte.

„Ich…"

„Ja sie, Miss Granger, wer sonst? Ich erbitte mir jetzt eine Antwort!", schnaubte er wütend.

Stille antwortete ihm, was sollte sie ihm schon groß sagen? Das sie Tagträume hatte und Malfoy sie beim heulen in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte?

„Bitte melden sie sich beim Direktor."

Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Das war jetzt doch nicht wahr! Nicht das auch noch!

„Jetzt Miss Granger. Nicht erst in ein einem Jahr!", brüllte er.

Zerstreut suchte Hermione nun verzweifelt ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ die Klasse in Richtung Direktorat.

Kurz vor Dumbledores Büro traf sie ihren Direktor, wo er ihr mitteilte, dass Professor Snape ihn schon unterrichtet hätte und er es sehr bedauere aber da es Professor Snape für richtig hielte, würde sie eine Strafarbeit bekommen sowie 30 Punkte Abzug und die Stunde müsste sie natürlich allein nachholen, fügte er bedauernd hinzu und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein.

Seufzend ging sie langsam in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, denn der Unterricht wurde gerade durch den üblichen Glockenklang beendet und ihre Mitschüler verließen die Klassen und rannten über die Gänge der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde entgegen.

Als nächstes hatte sie Runen und so machte sie sich lieber auf den Weg um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Der restliche Tag flog an ihr nur vorüber und erst zum Abendessen war sie wieder da. Am Gryffindortisch traf sie dann auch Ron und Harry die sie besorgt fragten was mit ihr los sei.

„Nichts Ron. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", antwortete sie den beiden.

Diese wandten sich mit einem Schulterucken wieder ihrem Essen zu. Traurig bemerkte Hermione, dass sie froh gewesen wäre über ihren Kummer reden zu können. Warum fragten die beiden nicht noch mal nach? War es ihnen egal?

Hör auf damit Hermione, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

Nach dem wie immer ergiebigen Essen ging sie wie jeden Abend hoch in den Gryffindorturm, wo die anderen es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich machten und sie hochging um zu lernen. Aber warum konnte sie nicht auch bei den anderen sein und mit ihnen Spaß haben?

Mutig wartete sie und setzte sich mit den anderen auf die bequemen Sessel, wobei sie von allen komisch angesehen wurde.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Willst du nicht lernen?"

„Keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu machen, Herm?", wurde sie gefragt.

Auch Ron und Harry bedachten sie mit skeptischen Blicken.

Vielleicht war das doch nicht ihre Welt. Vielleicht nie gewesen. Aber früher hatte sie doch auch mit den anderen hier gesessen und gescherzt. Was ist nur passiert?

Müde vom Tag und dem Leben ging Hermione nach obern in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht oder hatten die anderen sich einfach nur von ihr entfernt, hatte sie sich von ihnen entfernt? Wenn ja warum? An diesem Abend konnte sie nur ein Antwort finden und zwar die, dass sie alleine war. Wie es dazu gekommen ist wusste sie nicht. Malfoy hatte Recht. Das war so ziemlich das demütigstende was sie je erlebt hatte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione wieder als erste auf und machte sich fertig. So blieb ihr der Kontakt mit den anderen Gryffindors erspart. Sie würde es nicht ertragen in die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen und in ihnen wieder diese Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber zu sehen.

Sie hatte wieder so einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Schon wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf. Sie würde wieder schrecklich aussehen aber das waren die anderen ja schon gewöhnt. Sie würden es noch nicht einmal bemerken. Wie auch wenn niemand sie richtig ansah?

Unbewusst fand sie den großen Saal und ging zu ihrem Platz. Nach den vielen Jahren die sie hier schon verbracht hatte war dies auch nur noch Routine. War ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron auch nur noch Routine?

Nein bestimmt nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht nach allem was sie bisher zusammen erlebt hatten. Genau zum richtigen Stichpunkt erschienen nun Harry und Ron, zeitgleich mit Draco Malfoy der sich nun stolz und hochmütig wie immer an den Slytherintisch setzte.

Freundlich wurde Hermione von ihren zwei Freunden begrüßt. Wie kam sie nur auf den Gedanken die beiden würden ihre Probleme nicht sehen und nicht weiter mit ihr befreundet sein wollen?

In einem zufriedenen Schweigen nahmen nun alle das Frühstück ein um gleich danach in die Klassen aufzubrechen. So auch Ron und Harry mit Hermione. Alle drei hatten nun bei Hagrid Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

Munter begaben sie sich zum Verbotenen Wald nachdem sie ihre Schultaschen geholt hatten.

Wie immer waren die Slytherins schon vor ihnen dort. Verunsichert warf Hermione einen Blick zu Malfoy der sie jedoch konsequent ignorierte. Leicht beleidigt beschloss sie das gleiche zu tun.

Warum ignorierte er sie jetzt? Aber auf jeden Fall besser als wie wenn er sie ärgern würde. Oder? Warum wurmte es sie so, dass er sie jetzt links liegen ließ?

Mühsam konzentrierte sich Hermione auf den Unterricht, der diesmal von Phönixen handelte. Als Beispiel hatte Hagrid Fawkes da, denn Dumbledore hatte ihn ihm ausgeliehen und Fawkes war ebenfalls einverstanden gewesen als Anschauungsobjekt zu dienen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Hermione wieder von Fawkes fasziniert. Sie kannte ihn ja schon durch Harry aber trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht dem Zauber seines fantastischen Gefieders entziehen. Fawkes genoss es sichtlich so von allen angehimmelt zu werden. Selbst die durch nichts zu erschütternden Slytherins waren von ihm fasziniert.

Schüchtern wagte Draco einen Blick hinüber zu der Gryffindor, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Anscheinend war sie wie immer vom Unterricht gefesselt. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht faszinierte ihn. Sie war wirklich hübsch aber immer noch eine Gryffindor. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder dem Phönix zu, der wunderschön war. Zum Glück bemerkte Draco nicht den schiefen Blick seiner Kameraden, den er für seinen Seufzer bekam. Normalerweise seufzte ein Malfoy nicht. Ein Malfoy zeigte so gut wie nie Schwächen.

Mühsam folgten alle dem Unterricht und schafften es sogar den Rest des Unterrichts gut zu überstehen.

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht wirklich anders und Hermione wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Außerdem war da noch ihre Strafarbeit.

Wie sich herausstellte musste sie wieder mal mit Hagrid in den verbotenen Wald.

Um ja nicht wieder etwas falsch zu machen war sie rund eine halbe Stunde zu früh. Unruhig schaute sie sich um und sah nur dunkle Schatten, denn es war schon Abend. Ängstlich suchte Hermione nach Hagrid sah ihn aber nicht. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch und rannte kopflos in den Wald.


End file.
